Return from the End
by TheGreatHibiki
Summary: He had lived far beyond his years, far longer than any other human. he had seen Eons. Loosing all but the memories of her. Her name, forgotten, her face, her voice. Only the color of her hair. Yellow sat awaiting the end of the earth. remembering Pink.


Return from the End.

The world turned and the world changed. Ages had come and gone, yet he still remained. Cold coming and going, ash raining from the sky, poison air removing all his kind with a flash of light and fire.

Yellow knew much had changed since he had first been made. Long had the time of the jutsu and blade vanished. It was hard for Yellow to remember them. Long had the time of guns and machines ruled the landscape. Long since the clouds of the ash falling from the hundreds of mushroom shaped clouds removed the last of mankind from his planet. Ash turned to rain, then snow as the longest night Yellow had ever seen approached. It spanned many years and Yellow forgot the sun. The earth slept in an icy embrace. Then one day the snow stopped. The clouds gave way to a brilliant blue sky and Yellow reacquainted with the sun.

The world turned and changed. The sun, his only friend began to grow brighter, making the world warm and harsh. Yellow had forgotten what speech was, what a human was, even his name. He had forgotten about the curse which allowed him his immortality. Forgotten the concept of time, not realizing that almost seven million of years had passed since her death. Though his years great, he never forgot Pink. Her name was lost to him, her face. All, it seemed, but the color of her hair. From the color he remembered the love, hope and happiness. Yellow remembered his life with her. It seemed like a blink of an eye to him as the pink gave way to grey, smooth hand in his turned into wrinkled and cold as he laid her in the ground.

The world turned and changed. Yellow remained in his cave, his breathing growing harder with each pressing day, it was too hot to move. Yellow had watched as the heat of the days grew, water grew scarce, trees withered and died. Earth had finally given up. The sun had become a brilliant shade of white that blotted out the rest of the red tinted sky and crept around the world making a permanent pinkish dusk instead of night. It was during the night when the man thought of Pink. He missed her, even after all the eons of life, not a day had gone by where he had not. He smiled one day realizing he was growing weaker. His perfect white teeth appeared on his ageless face at the thought of death. To be reunited with Pink again.

And so Yellow awaited death as the world joined him. The last living entity on earth, Yellow, carrier of the Kyuubi no Kitsune. He had lived far beyond his mortal origins from the fact that even if the seal his father had created pulled the chakra away from the fox, the Kyuubi was the Lord of all Demons due to it's unlimited Chakra. No matter how much the seal took there was always more. But even the great fox could not keep it's host alive if the world could not support life. Kyuubi has sustained Yellow's body, constantly regenerating it since his 20th birthday from aging. Going so far as even rebuilding the cells that should have broken down, keeping his container and thus himself alive. Years turned to centuries, centuries to eons, eons till the end of the Earth, and it was here that Kyuubi could go no further. The world lacked a ecosystem, the air was growing stale, and no planets or animals remained. The sun had grown so hot that it was burning away any of the moisture that remained. Nothing remained but a barren rock, and a dying immortal glad to be finally free of the curse.

But one thing remained that neither the Kyuubi or Yellow did not know. It had happened before. It would happen again. As everything must repeat itself. The one known only as Yellow gave his last breath. The great Kyuubi roared defiantly at it's defeat. The world died. A barren rock spun silently in space. Then an earth shattering light broke forth washing away everything.

_-_-_-_

Yellow awoke with a start gasping for breath. The cool breeze flowing over him as he rose from the sheet was not the searing breath of air he had taken. The breeze carried a hint of moisture as from a passing rain. Birds, something Yellow had not heard since the ash storms, sang happily outside his apartment. He did not recognize his location though it seemed eerily familiar. He rose and looked around shaken. His eyes took everything in, every detail trying to piece together what he was looking at. He found a mirror staring at him and he saw his face for the first time in millennia. Yellow did not understand the face in the mirror. Yellow hair framed his young face, his crystal blue eyes glanced from cheek to cheek looking at the thin marks adorning them.

A sound came from another part of the apartment, interrupting his examination, Yellow followed it. The sound grew, both from the man moving closer and the sound increasing in intensity. It came from a door, and yellow struggled to remember how to use such a thing. The pounding on the door became insistent and yellow almost pulled away afraid of the device but with some mounting courage and curiosity he finagled the latch and allowed the door to be swung open.

"HONESTLY NARUTO WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG!?" It was the first words Yellow had heard in a very long time. His knowledge of the lanuage was there, but the understanding was lost to him as the years had burried their need. He struggled to understand. The door was pulled by a slim smooth hand allowing the person in, and at once his demeanor changed from the sight of her. The long pink hair bobbing as she gestured at him loudly was all he needed and at once her tirade was lost to stunned silence as his arms went around her in a loving almost reverent embrace.

12 year old Sakura Haruno stood in stunned silence as her brand new teammate of all of four days hugged her. And then in a soft confused yet hopeful whisper filled the silent apartment.

"P-pink?" Yellow called out, his voice raw and unused with time. Tears rolled down his cheeks and sobs filling the air as he held her in his arms.

To be continued... (maybe)


End file.
